multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore - Path of Exile
Path of Exile or 亡命の道 is a form of Magic, based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Spirit Energy and fall into two categories: Renji for main spells that are ignited from the palm of the user, and Enjo for changing the form and/or creating an object, these are activated by causing a swiping motion on the right of your face with your hand. Few 'Path of Exile' spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can use the spells without the name, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished by over half. The magic is based on the five elements philosophy in Japanese Buddhism, Godai (五大, lit. "five great") they have letters to keep track on which is which, from Z-A and if combining spells you build up the letters however this can only be done without the name of the spell, for example (Element) ZX. this is what I have so far Renji Chi, meaning Earth Sui, meaning Water Ka, meaning Fire Fū, meaning Wind Kū, most often translated as "Void", but also meaning "sky" or "Heaven" ''Chi Chi Z, Gaiau~ēbu (Gaia Wave) (Defensive) (Protective walls of stone rise from the ground) Chi Y, Taitansumasshu (Titan Smash) (Offensive) (A giant stone fist rises from the ground and smashes into the opponent) Chi X, Gaia no ai (Love of Gaia) (Healing) (Repairs the area around the user) Sui Sui Z, Uzu (Vortex) (Offensive) (Creates a medium sized whirlpool which sucks everyone underwater) Sui Y, U~ōtārokku (Water Lock) (Defensive/Offensive) (When cast defensively it generates a veil of water around the user or location it is pointed towards, it protects them from any spell. When cast offensively it traps the one being on inside of a unbreakable sphere of water) Sui X, Aisushādo (Ice Shard) (Offensive) (Shoots razor sharp icicles from the user's hand toward the location the user is pointing to) Sui W, Tsunami (Tsunami) (Offensive) (Creates a giant tsunami wave around to user travelling outward, only damaging enemies) Sui V, Akkorokamui no fukkatsu (Revival of Akkorokamui) (Offensive Major) (Generates a massive vortex around both user and opponent, the water begins to crash down of the opponent and freeze) (Wash Away the Anger! Wash Away the Sorrow! Wash Away the Stains of Time! Sui V, Akkorokamui no fukkatsu) Ka None Fū None Kū Kū Z, Akuma no nami (Wave of Devil) (Defensive) (A small strong barrier of energy made for protecting only the user) Kū Y, Tenshi no nami (Wave of Angel) (Defensive) (A large but weak barrier of energy made for protecting others and the user) Kū X, Akuma burasuto (Devil Blast) (Offensive) (A red destructive beam, typically used by the evil) Kū W, Tenshi burasuto (Angel Blast) (Offensive) (A blue destructive beam, typically used by the good) Kū V, Akuma no te (The hand of the Devil) (Healing) (Heals the user) Kū U, Tenshi no te (The hand of the Angel) (Healing) (Heals the ally the user points at) Kū T, Akuma no odori (Dance of the Devil) (Offensive Major) (Causes a massive explosion of Demonic energy however this requires an incantation) (Spit fires of Hell! Burn away the Eternal Heaven! Bring forth the Lord of Evil! Kū T, Akuma no odori) Kū S, Tenshi no odori (Dance of the Angel) (Offensive Major) (Causes a massive explosion of Angelic energy however this requires an incantation) (Shine upon the Darkness! Fill the Eternal Void! Bring forth the Angelic Army! Kū S, Tenshi no odori) Enjo Tsuchi, meaning Earth Mizu, meaning Water Hi, meaning Fire Kaze, meaning Wind Sora, most often translated as "Void", but also meaning "sky" or "Heaven" Tsuchi None Mizu None Hi None Kaze None Sora'' Sora Z, Akuma no ken (Sword of the Devil) (Creates a Demonic sword in one of the user's hands) Sora Y, Tenshi no ken (Sword of the Angel) (Creates an Angelic sword in one of the user's hands)